Demon Detectives Niji and Hikoshi
by collie136
Summary: Niji, a detective for a mysterious person called HT, tries to solve a homocide with her frenchjapanese partner Hikoshi. The only thing to remember is that things aren't always what they seem.


Hikari: Hiya there folks! Since I'm taking so long with updating Wizard of the Weird, I've decided that you guys deserve SOMETHING so here's a story about Niji, one of my muses, and her partner Hikoshi. I might make this more than a short story, but for now its just one chapter long. Enjoy!

* * *

Demon Detectives Niji and Hikoshi

The sharp smell of spilled blood lingered in the darkness as Niji opened the sliding door. Why did people always have to die on her days off? Not even three hours before she got the call of another homicide, she had been lounging on her futon listening to an album of "The Darkness" she had bought at Love Garden. She had always listened to their songs over her radio as she went over reports from different cases she had worked on. Then she had to be rudely disturbed by the phone. Apparently, this was a very serious case that needed her immediate attention. So thus, our heroine was pulled from her comfy futon and the high pitched lyrics of her favorite band to change hurriedly into her uniform and rush out the door.

"...neighbors found him face down about half an hour ago. No one heard any suspicious noises and there doesn't seem to be any sign of foul play. What're your thoughts detective? Detective? Are you listening?"

"Uh…Yeah, of course." Niji turned back to the CSI who had followed her around since she arrived here. The apartment was clean, nothing out of place. If some poor man hadn't been slumped against the far wall leaking blood all over the place, Niji might be jealous since her dwelling was little more than a two-roomer. "That's weird." She said under her breath as she examined the body.

"What is?" a girlish voice from behind asked. Turning around, Niji found herself facing her less-than-competent partner, Hikoshi, who was no more than a fifteen year old, foreign girl. She still wore her school uniform so she must have been informed of this case just as Niji had.

"You're late, Koshi-chan." Was all Niji said as she glanced disapprovingly at her assistant.

"I couldn't help it. Thepolice_ wouldn't let me into the crime scene. So WHAT were you saying about something being weird!_" She pouted slipping back into her native French.

"Huh?" The CSI asked confusedly scratching his head with his flashlight, but the two detectives ignored him entirely and turned back to the body.

"_These wounds, they aren't consistent with the amount of blood spilled._" Niji said, also in French as she pointed to the obvious chest wound. "_He was stabbed here, but even that close to the heart, it shouldn't have caused THIS much blood loss." _

"_I see. Isn't it possible that he could have been stabbed in his back or something?" _Hikoshi asked as she turned to take the entire room into her memory. It was what made her such a good crime-solver and why Niji put up with her hyperness. She could solve cases simply by examining the scene once. Niji went to a desk that was next to the corpse and examined the pictures on top of it.

"_Hey Koshi-chan_."

"_What?"_

"_These pictures, they don't look like this victim's family. Actually, I doubt this is his apartment."_

"_Well, now that you mention it, he looks way too poor to live here. Maybe he was here to rob and someone found him out and stabbed him?"_

"_I doubt it. The neighbors said they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Koshi-chan, go out and get one of them. We need to ID the victim_."

"_Right_!" And with that, Hikoshi was out the door. The CSI still looked confused.

"Uh, what were you saying?" He asked.

"We're getting one of the neighbors to ID him."

"But why? We already asked around and everyone said he was the owner of this apartment."

"He's probably not."

"Th-that doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, I'll take my leave. Call my cell if there are any more developments."

And with that, Niji left the crime scene with the CSI still confused and the case still unsolved.

* * *

Four hours later:

Niji, having returned home, sat down at her desk and thought about this newest homicide. _Something's not right. Not that anything's right about humans killing each other, but something's even more not right than it already is. What's up with that CSI? He's acting all jittery about something._ She laid her hand on her cell phone, but seemed to decide against it. As she was contemplating what she should do, a gray, ragged cat jumped onto her windowsill next to her TV. It sniffed around the outside of the glass before walking right through it.

"Meow." It said in its cracked voice that sounded like it had been kicked in the throat. Niji turned to it, surprised.

"Worm, do you have a message from HT?" Niji asked as she crossed the room and stared down at the mysterious creature that had jumped to the floor as she had spoken its name. Worm looked up at her with dead, amber eyes and merely mewed again. Around its neck was barbed wire that acted as his collar. Caught in the collar was a scrap of rolled up paper.

"I see." Niji said as she removed the paper and read it. "Tell your master that-" As she looked up from the note, she realized Worm had disappeared. "-I said hi." With a sigh, the detective got to her feet and walked to her desk once again, but this time she didn't sit down. She grabbed her phone and coat from its place next to the door and dialed Hikoshi's number. "Koshi-chan. Meet me at the crime scene in fifteen minutes."

"Eh? Have you already figured this one out?"

"I might've. Fifteen minutes, don't be late again."

"Hey!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later:

"Thanks for coming out so late." Niji said to the CSI from earlier. "I've solved this case and I thought you should be present." The CSI looked at her with a somewhat nervous expression.

"No problem, but I don't think I was really needed for this."

"Of course you are. Shall we enter our crime scene, Jim?"

"Huh? How'd you know my name?" the CSI asked, but before he got his answer, Niji opened the door, a bright light suddenly turning on.

"What the hell!" Jim shouted as he covered his eyes.

"Nice try, you almost got away with it." Niji said, she stood in front of the blinded CSI. The light suddenly dimmed and Jim was finally able to look directly at the accusing woman. At least, he thought it was a woman. Before him stood a creature that looked very much like a wolf, but it was at least two feet taller than him, standing on two legs, and was completely covered in thick, midnight black fur. Jim wondered if he had fallen asleep at his desk again. He hoped that's what was going on here.

"Wh-What ARE you?" He managed to ask with widened eyes. The wolf-thing looked down on him with glowing gold eyes and simply said,

"Your judgment."

Jim is still missing to this day, though his blood was found at the crime scene he had been investigating. After a thorough search, officials acquired an anonymous tip that lead to the search of Jim's house found the murder weapon used to kill his investigated victim.

End

Hikari: Well, there ya go readers. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter of WOW up soon.


End file.
